User talk:Misery/Archive1
Welcome to PvXwiki. --71.229 05:23, 5 March 2008 (EST) Your build has been moved to Build:N/any Plague Feast. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 11:11, 7 March 2008 (EST) Signature Test Can someone tell me why image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) is an invalid raw signature and it wants me to check the html tags? Misery 06:06, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :Try image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) ? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 06:14, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::Yay! Victory is Mine! And partially Panic's. Thanks Panic. If I had a cookie, you would get it. image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 06:23, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::Wut, can I also have cookie? :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:47, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::::I don't have any cookies. I said if. If I had enough cookies for the whole world the skies would rain down cookies. But I don't. You should complain to your local councilor or congressman. Make him give me enough cookies so I can rain them from the sky. And possibly a jet plane to effect said raining. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 06:54, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::::A jet wouldn't hold enough cookies. You probably need something more like a Condor. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 06:57, 28 March 2008 (EDT) IGN What's yours? Mine's Izzy Cartwright. Do you like to GvG and stuff as well? ~~ 10:20, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :I'm interested in getting into some GvG, if you trust me enough not to suck. I'm usually on around 1900-2300 GMT or so weeknights, weekends are less predictable. I was running RC Monk in HA but my protting is a bit iffy, I doubt you'd want to throw someone new anywhere other than midline. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:49, 31 March 2008 (EDT) User:Misery/Build:W/any Magehunter Spike dont put test or trial tags on things not in the build namespace. Antiarchangel NO U 18:50, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Uh yeah, that was there from when Rapta restored it, build got deleted, hadn't gotten to removing tags yet sorry. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 18:52, 31 March 2008 (EDT) TB Well I can't get back on. Just try to get everything down that Hiru says is wrong w/ it, and I'll look later... ~~ 15:02, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :Hiru is gone now, he just wants more killing power on the flag stand team I think. I know why he wants Infuse of Heal Other and it makes sense, but for the love of god don't kick Ethereal light, it's the only self heal on the bar. Do I need to save it? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 15:17, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::I saved it already. I was thinking HELL NO to getting rid of ELight, but Infuse is fine. ~~ 15:26, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::Lesson of the day from RA: Dark Escape + Reversal of Fortune = Epic Bad Synergy, I am dumb. Back to Patient Spirit for me. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 15:34, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::::lol. Good point there hehe. ~~ 17:17, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::::: HO > Infuse on HB in gvg. Orison > ethereal. Rawrawr 17:20, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah, maybe I could agree on Orison, as for Infuse, it depends who your monk is. If you do both of those though your overall healing is hit twice. Might be ok with the newly buffed Patient Spirit to deal with pressure though. That will probably overheal most of the time now. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 17:46, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::But the other guy is an SoD monk w/o a SINGLE heal. So it's okay to overheal. You're not gonna get anything cheaper than 5... And we'll just get Yankel's preference for the HB. ~~ 17:56, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Overhealing for 5 energy is not a bad thing when it's got a 2 second delay on it. If you use it right you can kind of preprot with it, in a weird way. If they strip it, it also heals. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 18:29, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :In gvg, infuse on HB is actually stupid though =\ Rawrawr 18:38, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::Meh, I'm stupid. Plus I'm not the one who has to run it. Let the monk decide in my opinion. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 18:49, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::With all that Illusion Magic and how Pious Haste got nerfed, isn't Illusion of Haste better on that midliner? Would also kind of help against Cripshot Rangers, except it's interruptible. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:57, 2 April 2008 (EDT) Abandoned Go murder them! - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:28, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :Step 1: Open 10 random builds. Step 2: Tag half of them abandoned. Step 3: Rinse and repeat. Checking through stubs and trial would be more efficient, but not as fun so I would probably stop. Work is boring, need more vibrational damping. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:31, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::It's about time someone did it. I would have but... well y'know. I don't really care anymore. meh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 05:54, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :::Aren't you glad I tag them all as minor edits? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:31, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::::meh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:40, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :::::You, sir, are a modern John Henry - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 05:02, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I can mark these articles as abandoned faster than a steam engine! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:05, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Don't do it, Misery! It's suicide! You can't possibly win! --71.229 05:07, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Da boy hadda keyboad in one hand andda mouse in da uddar. He marked dem build abbadonned fassa denna steam engeen! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 05:09, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Yeah I'm done. So um, like what do I do now? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:56, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :Your heart's supposed to explode in your chest now I think. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:04, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::Nuh uh, John Henry survived that day. He then went on to beat a robot in an arm wrestling contest and totally roundhouse kicked another. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:06, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::No, I think you're thinking of Mario Lopez. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:21, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Ok, I lied, now I'm done for real. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:48, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::The steam engine beat you. And it had sex with your wife while it was waiting for you to finish. Sorry. ): --71.229 08:58, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I just really don't know how to reply to that. Not as sorry as you're going to be when the steam engine and I spit roast you. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:01, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::There you go. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 09:05, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Thanks Panic. Maybe I should just get you to talk for me from now on. I'm going to go and find as many semi-naked demon girls as I can and devote them to you in your magical shrine! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:06, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Sounds like a good idea to me. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 09:16, 3 April 2008 (EDT) so. Build:D/N Plague of Balthazar was flagged but i'd like to get some feedback on it. is there a way to get a response on a build? --Deflective 18:05, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :Unfortunately people tend to ignore builds until they are in testing. Just remove the abandoned tag, throw it in testing and try and get it featured. That will get you feedback, but fast and harsh. If it gets trashed, alter the build as per suggestions and get a vote wipe, start again. It's kind of the brute force way to get your build through. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 18:55, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::thanks for the quick response. is there a page i should look at to try and get it featured? --Deflective 19:55, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::See featured builds on the main page? Watch the untested PvE ones, if one of them gets 5 votes or gets categorised, you can replace it with your build. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 04:37, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::thanks again. --Deflective 14:12, 13 April 2008 (EDT) tyvm For that lol.. i spent so long on that that when I changed para at last minute i didnt preview ;) IDjinn 10:47, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :I'm bored, so I'm wikignoming. My supervisor didn't even show up today, he knows I have no work to do, wtf. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:48, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::You're at work? Frans 10:57, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::Ummmm, no? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:00, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Monk Prestige Armor Trying to decide what armor to get for my female monk. I'm thinking Elite Canthan, Ancient or Norn. I am mildly open to suggestions, but those three appeal the most at a glance. Thoughts? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 16:38, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :Screw it, who am I kidding, I want Elite Canthan. Goddamnit, that means I have to complete Factions on my monk, she's at Kaineng... At least Factions is the shortest campaign. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:32, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::And boring. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:35, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::I know, I will want to stab my brain out every mission, especially playing as a monk with H/H. I'll probably go smiting just so I get to do something. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:39, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I like white-dyed elite Kurzick. screenshots yarr (near the bottom) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 09:44, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::It was suggested to me, and I thought about it, but I don't really like the chest armor that much. I thought I liked Ancient, but it dyes lame, it's always browny red no matter what you do to it. I was only going to get Norn because I wouldn't have to do much, Elite Kurzick I'd still have to play a lot of factions, might as well do the whole thing, if I'm paying for Elite Armor I can pay for runs on any missions I'm too lazy for too. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:49, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I like that fitted vest personally. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 09:52, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::People like what they like for weird reason and likewise dislike what they don't like for weird reasons. I think it's the shoulder pads on the Elite Canthan that do it for me and this scares me. I actually kind of like the non-elite Kurzick, but that defeats the purpose of buying Prestige Armor. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:03, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::hehe. Shoulder pads. The 80s scare me. ;) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:59, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::FUCK YOU TOGO! He didn't follow me to Tahnakai Temple, now I have to do that stupid quest again. RA time. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 16:36, 7 April 2008 (EDT) RA Lesson for the day Two monks with an elementalist and a warrior is an ok team, except when said warrior is a bow warrior. Then you have two options, /resign or grief. I chose /resign, everyone else chose grief. I need to find some TA players :| It was a draw by the way. I go sleep. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 18:30, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :Lololol. Well it's better than a flare spamming minion master that I played with. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:06, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::I ran an IW mesmer for two weeks in RA. About a month and a half ago. Just to piss people off. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 05:10, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::About a month ago I got so pissed off monking for bad teams in RA I went through all the various melee monks. Sword monk was my favourite, especially because people assumed it was just a caster sword until I pwned someone's face off with it. I stopped when one of the guys I had gotten a glad point with earlier in the day recognised me and was like "... Wtf Misery? You've monked for me before, you are better than this." Being a dick in RA is only fun for short periods. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:14, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I decided it was time to stop when I was actually consistently getting glad points. Also, no one told me Charlton Heston died. No one ever tells me when celebrities die. I didn't find out about Alec Guiness for like 2 months. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 05:17, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Charlton Heston is dead?!? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:19, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::lol. On Saturday, apparently. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 05:22, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Guns will be banned in America before the month ends. GG America, England will invade and reclaim their colony any day now. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:24, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::So I hurd u lyk Manifest Destiny? Our White Man's Burden pwns j00! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 05:27, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::so i herd u were going to sleep? :S [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:32, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::At 10:30am? At work? Hardly seems professional. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 05:36, 9 April 2008 (EDT) (RI)Well... not really, see I'm not American so I totally had to wiki "Manifest Destiny" to know what the heck you were talking about. Luckily Wikipedia was already open on Charlton Heston to see how and when he died. Godliest, if you were talking to me, that was last night, like 12 hours ago. There has been some sleep in the intervening period. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 06:20, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :Oh! Well I don't know where you live, and looking at the date is lame^^. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:54, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::Timestamps to be frank. Oh and I shouldn't be sleeping now, I should be WORKING now, geez. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 06:56, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::Lololol. I got no school! Or at least not today... Anyway PARTY!!! WOHOOO! If only there was someone to play HA with. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:01, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I can't even find 4 people to play TA with. I do have work, but there is very little work involved at the moment. Waiting for other people to do their job so you can do your job is ass. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:08, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Manifest Destiny and White Man's Burden are pretty much the same thing. Only real difference is that Manifest Destiny is more about keeping the land you conquer. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:24, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I WANNA DO HA! :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:28, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I could be free for some HA, in about six hours. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:31, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::On work? I got to go for ~20 minutes now, however :( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:45, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::That was just cruel of me, highlight the line. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:46, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Haha. I fail todat. How come I didn't even see it when editing? lol. Hilarious, imo. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:39, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::There's been conversations between you and I where I changed the font for your sig each time I replied. To random stuff like wingdings. You never noticed. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:53, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Like I bother to look at my sig. I've seen it for quite long :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:55, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::It also took ages for you to notice the haxxed first on your page. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 09:05, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Shouldn't Godliest be HAing now and leaving the poor people at work to suffer? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:06, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::I am. With igor. But everyone ragequitted (hilarious). [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:20, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::That's what happens when you PuG Sway, or Balanced, or anything really. I pugged Tahnnakai Temple last night because I was bored of H/H. We actually completed it. It took 3 monks, but we completed it. I was the third monk, just as we were approaching the last spirit, my computer went mental and my screen went black. After like 2 minutes it came back and we were at the winning cinematic. I dunno what happened, but I was happy. The only build I noticed was the Assassin with Healing Breeze who must have been running like 4 superiors. He was the only one to die, except for the Warrior who got spiked by the Elementalist boss. The assassin KEPT dying in like 3-5 seconds, with Seed of Life on him and under constant red bars go up. I don't think anyone brought prot, I was the only monk to ping my bar and I like red bars go up in PvE, it's fun to use Patient Spirit under Healer's Boon now and most of the time I am browsing the web while I c-space with H/H so my bar doesn't really matter. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:26, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::I solo'd the last part of TT with a mobile spirit build. Mainly because everyone raged except for a monk who then died. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 09:33, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::During the darkness I was thinking(when I wasn't raging at the black screen of death) at least I have rebirth, if even one person doesn't rage I should be back far enough from the carnage to bring them back up infinite times to slowly kill off every member of the mob. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:35, 9 April 2008 (EDT) (RI)Rebirth = The PuG skill in case you didn't know. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:36, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :Luckily haven't needed to use Rebirth (outside of DoA) since Nightfall. <3 heroes. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 09:40, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::Heroes are especially win when you are playing primary monk. I have no idea why, but none of the Henchmen builds do ANY damage. Forced me to go smiting with a hammer to actually kill anything back in the days of prophecies. Those were the days... - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:42, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::We won! I got 24 fame now... lame 24 one away from a rank :/ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:47, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::You know you will never win again now, right? My 100th gladiator point was the hardest I ever earned in my life. That did have something to do with the fact that I insisted on playing gimmicks until I got it however. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:49, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Sway=win :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:19, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I just pugged Arborstone with a Ranger who liked to Leroy. He had Needling Shot, a pet AND Firestorm with Searing Heat. Awesome. He also seemed to have next to no health and when I say he Leroys, he went the other way to the rest of the group a compass length away, died and when I asked him not to do that he said "I got us further by myself". Yay for pugs! Everyone should do it, it builds character. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 13:22, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Fail from Guild Chat No RA tonight, just failure in my Guild Chat. Starting to think it's time to move on :| *"Yeah, most noobs kite" *"So if your timing is off like a second you can hit them with bulls right as they stop to cast something" *"Thats the problem I have with coward" I don't know how the fuck they screw up the "moving" condition with an instant cast shout, but apparently they do. Also, only noobs use wiki builds, that's why things get nerfed, noobs using wiki builds and pwning too much face in RA. Just thought you would all like to know how Anet balances PvP. It doesn't have anything to do with high end PvP, it's based on RA. Observer mode doesn't exist, PvX Wiki is solely responsible for bad players having good builds like "Spike sins" and "Enchantment Dervishes". My guild leader and most of the officers are pretty awesome, the general members are so very full of fail. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 18:30, 9 April 2008 (EDT) *"Vengeance is really good, only problem is the recharge." *"I know! Use it on a monk with Glyph of Renewal!" *"Yeah! Then take it with two Vow of Strength Dervishes! Then all you need is mass enchantment removal to get around prot." *"Would Extend Enchantments work on Vengeance?" *"Holy shit, we gotta test this." *"I wonder if there is a limit to how much damage is possible." I admit I guided that coversation to fail that much, but only a little. The Extend Enchantments part cracked me up. Oh and they all hate PvX so no chance of them seeing this. I don't know if that makes me happy or sad. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 19:01, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :HILARIOUS! You should stay in your guild imo, if they keep on failing so much. Keep us updated too :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:42, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, I agree. ~~ 16:22, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Thought for the day Meteor Shower is very powerful on a warrior primary. You can use a Stonefist Insignia so with Knockdowns every 3 seconds they can't escape after the first knockdown. Combine this with Glyph of Renewal and the bottomless energy supply of a warrior with a dash of Hammer Bash for infinite knocklock. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:03, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :Awesome. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:42, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Maybe I should moot it in guild chat. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 14:57, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::Yeh, they'll probably consider it a great idea! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:00, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Mo/E Useful Healer lol. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:05, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::HOLY SHIT IMMA USE THAT RITE NOW! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:08, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::OMG, do you think that Droks is a guy from my guild? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 15:24, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Lol, ask him :p Seems quite strange actually. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:25, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I really love Droks, his antics bring a smile to my lips. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 15:27, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::"Do you know how many times my team has thanked me because nobody alive has a res sig left but thank god i have vengeance and save the day --Droks 15:20, 10 April 2008 (EDT)" <3 - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 15:31, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Roflcopter times two. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:33, 10 April 2008 (EDT) He must be from the guild. He's too much of a nub to know to watch your talk, so he likely just read/participated in guild chat. Either that or he's a pro troll.--M3atwad 17:23, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :To see how all this started you have to go to Build:Mo/E Useful Healer. He doesn't HAVE to be from the guild and to be fair, all those guys were anti-PvX, unless it was someone who stayed quiet during the conversation and is still trolling like a pro. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 17:25, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Ah, didn't see that talk. That would explain it much more. Agreed, he doesn't need to be from the guild.--M3atwad 17:33, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::The epicness has ended. A sad day for humanity. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 03:51, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::TBH, "I wonder if there is a limit to how much damage is possible." '' was the most awesome way to finish that conversation. You couldn't write one better than that. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] [[User Talk:Panic|'''pewpewpew!]] 04:21, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, god willing, that epicness has only just begun. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 04:37, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I wish I saved some of the skill bars I've seen pinged. Like the triple attunement Fire + Earth AoE caster without a res sig. Was pretty pwnage in RA apparently. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 04:46, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I've decided, I need to pug more. The hardest part is getting the more awe inspiring players to ping their bars. They are often top secret and they don't want any "wiki-noobs" to get their grubby little mitts on them. Their worst fear is that you will submit their überleet build to PvX. If too many people find out about these awesome skill combinations and start using "abusing" them their favourite build will get nerfed! Skill balance is based on how badly peoples faces get pwned in RA by the way. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 04:50, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I've decided I'm going to Oblivion more. Nude characters + Awesome user content + DnD style freedom = lol GW. It'll be awesome if they ever sort out Oblivion Online. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 04:57, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::You and your naked polygons. Guild wars wins in every way for me still for one simple reason, ease of rerolling. Being able to instantly swap out skills and stats is to me the biggest success of Guild Wars. If you make a mistake when you first make your character you aren't fucked forever like you were if you played Diablo II and put all your skill points into a mix of Axe and Sword Mastery so you could double wield a sword AND an axe because it looks cool. In any case, I never finished Morrowind, I made like 6 characters because I couldn't reroll! Oh and PvP is awesome. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:03, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I just assume now that any link you post is not safe for work ;) - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:07, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Oblivion lets you access the coder console so you can reset yourself however you want. Completely change your face, race, class, stats, etc. Also, you probably should. The images for the mods, however, are usually thumbnailed down pretty small. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 05:11, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I think Daggerfall was the best of the bunch to be honest. Every one of those games you can get brokenly good at things like jumping but the skill system in Daggerfall was ridiculously easy to abuse. I have to say Oblivion and Morrowind have shown impressive community development, it's a pity that the core game that is produced tends to be pretty meh. Seriously, they should look into turning the next Oblivion into the RPG equivalent of Second Life. I would never ever use Second Life but if you turned Oblivion Online into a playground for fledgling animators, skinners and modelers to show off their awesome designs gaming companies would have an excellent place to dig for talent. And of course, there would be lots of naked polygons. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:17, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::That can only be a good thing IMO. Oblivion is seriously easy to manipulate. I made a custom race last night in about 30 minutes so that I could use the high-res skin with tattoos on my character without every single human-type looking like a clone of me after I looted their corpse. It was kinda weird to kill something, loot the armor, and then have a naked corpse with my tattoos laying on the ground <_< - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 05:29, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::I never really got into modding Morrowind enough, that's probably why I got bored and left it by the wayside. I got the improved anatomy, faces and hair mods (because the defaults are fugly for some reason) but that is about it. Daggerfall's built in custom race and class creation was so broken. I can't remember the exact details, but you did things like make a race with immunity to paralysis, then gave it crippling weakness to paralysis, which would have no effect because you were immune to paralysis, thus freeing up the "overpoweredness" points to use to give yourself pimp abilities. You HAD to make your primary skills running and jumping or you would never level up, but if you did you got to max level like instantly. Really the problem I have with the games is that you can't play them normally. Well you can, but the game sucks if you do. Roll a default class and race and the performance is pretty mediocre. The quests are boring, you get loot pretty slowly, the main game is just ass. If however, you make your class haxx so it levels up instantly and spend the first hour of the game looting daedric armor and daggers from peoples shops and houses and skip straight to slaughtering whole towns and high level dungeons, the game is pretty fun, but it gets kind of old being a god amongst mere mortals. I played a character who only used unarmed in Morrowind for ages, that was actually pretty fun, with 100 in unarmed and sufficient speed you can kill like any creature in the game by knocking it out with a barrage of punches so fast it can't ever hit back, then stabbing it while it's down, then switch back to unarmed and knocklock it whenever it gets up. Knocking out those mechanical golem things with your bare hands takes a while. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:37, 11 April 2008 (EDT) WILKOMMEN!? No idea what that word means, but thanks for the welcome. :I hope to god you are kidding. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:46, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::welcome in German? Sorry, i'm a ESL person as it is, so adding german to the list of languages that I already have to know would be too much lol.Zoul 08:47, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, German. It's just funny because you are thanking me for the welcome while not knowing what I said. German and English are quite similar in a lot of ways, but I can see how from the perspective of a third language it could be difficult. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:50, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I fail to do so. The difference between welcome and willkommen? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:04, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::If neither English or German are you first language, why would you even think to make a comparison between the two? Asiatic languages share many similarities but few westerners would notice them. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:08, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's not that big of a deal. I grew up in Zimbabwe until 2 years ago. I was raised speaking Shona, Zulu, and just enough english to ask white people simple questions. I should have known what it meant but I'm still getting used to the words. Grammar is still pretty hard.Zoul 23:46, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Spotted in RA Troll Ungent monk! No wonder I didn't get a heal. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 14:11, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :But Troll Unguent iz leet on Monks! --20pxGuildof 14:12, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::Ye, cuz regen = invulnerability, amirite? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:15, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::THIS JUST IN! I'm a noob because I don't attack through Empathy + Faintheatedness or chase a kiting monk when I am crippled. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 14:23, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::And omgz, I don't know what that last monk was, but he was a Mo/N with Life Siphon and Orison of Healing. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 14:36, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Man, I don't know what to say now. After that I teamed with a couple of guys who were syncing and we lost on the 15th. The monk was pinging like 10k but doing fine. Then I had a few false starts against blindbot teams, then hit a reasonable monk and got another 5, although fairly slowly because my axe was the only real damage on the team, so after 5 everyone just left. Sucks when nothing epic happens. I want moar firestorm rangers or something. It's even better when you get glad points with them on your team. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 17:20, 13 April 2008 (EDT) RA Scrub of the Day = Me I ran useful Build:Mo/E Useful Healer after getting pissed off with crappy monks not keeping my Shock Axe(or themselves) up and blind free long enough to kill things. Got 6 flawless before we folded under pressure in a long battle to a SA sin with a Magehunter's Smash warrior. The first half of that bar rocks fucking hard. Monk elites don't matter, if you have to use them, you are bad. Man, this makes me want to play with a few different monk elites now, I've usually religiously stuck to ZB or WoH, but you know what? I don't need them any more. Droks taught me a lesson, go fucking figure. I know anything can get glads, but it wasn't even hard to keep a team up using just those first 6 skills, until I hit antiprot + knockdowns. I hate Shattering Assault sins. Revised my vote on Useful Healer, you should all do the same . - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 17:45, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :Did you use your epic rez? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:46, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::By the same token, you can also keep 90% of RA teams alive to 10 wins with just WoH and guardian. Dejh 17:48, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::I honestly never got a chance and there were two scythes on my team. QQ. Yes Dejh, but my point was I could monk with Toxic Chill on my bar and assist in spikes. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 17:57, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I think I'll do that at some point in the future, assuming I get back to GW :P Thanks for the idea ^_^ Dejh 18:03, 14 April 2008 (EDT) lol Just look at the skill suggestions. All of them, terrible in every possible way. Interrupt bait, terrible downtimes, replicating already terrible skills. I especially like the idea of party-wide mending. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:08, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :Holy shit. Necromancer's Blood is so fuckin OPed. It is better than the elite version... And Dark Bond? When you die, target dies? Wtf??? Steal Energy is damn OPed also. Look at Resurrect Ally also. ~~ 09:17, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::By "bad" I meant absolutely no regard for the reality of game balance, not just not good skills. Dark Bond -> saccer anyone? I don't really get Resurrect Ally, does he think that would let you resurrect NPCs? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:20, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::Oh, I was wondering about that... Look at one of the first userboxes, it says this user is new to GW.... Well obviously... ~~ 09:24, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::GWW, not GW. His oldest character is over a year old. The part that explains it to me is the "This user enjoys PvE" userbox, you can cast 5 second cast spells there and get away with it, but how can he not see how overpowered some of the skills are there? Dark Bond -> Self Sac on Shiro, Abaddon, The Great Destroyer = GG! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:28, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Pfff, you target the guild lord then kill yourself. Its about as good as signet of might. Lord of all tyria 10:58, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::THIS MAN IS A GENIUS. --71.229 11:00, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Shadow Form + Dark Bond = 30 second gankwin? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:09, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::80% SAC 3S CAST 1/9TH DURATION/RECHARGE STANCE = FUCKING LEET. --71.229 11:12, 15 April 2008 (EDT) GUEST ME The Forbidden Fruit. If it's before midnight MST, it's probably my brother playing, and he doesn't get comedy. --71.229 11:13, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :So no guests before 8am local. Hrm. I think I can manage to not organise GvG matches before then (This is more of a note for myself so I never convert again). Oh and I know I'm in a lame timezone, but my guild isn't, maybe I can organise a guest for when I'm not even there. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:17, 15 April 2008 (EDT) I CHALLENGE YOU TO UNRATED, GOOD SIR. Rawrawr 11:26, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :You cannot be serious. I'll beat you with H/H way. I'll flag them at the stand, then go run flags. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:27, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::hax Rawrawr 11:47, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::What I didn't tell you was that I am ACTUALLY going to run an infinite Shadow Form sin, go to the stand with that, flag my heroes around to your back gate (because it will totally be at my guildhall), equip them with Consume Corpse and while you are going "Oh noes! He is unstoppable! Our attacks do nothing!" and pounding away at me with your whole team, my heroes will be in your base, killing your dudes. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 14:54, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::lolfail. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:59, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Axe Monk vs Sword Monk! After a couple of false starts in RA last night getting ganked by the same Wail of Doom necro twice in a row(the guy used it like a bloody interrupt on ZB, and yes, I know WoH is good, but ZB has character) I found a team that knew how to pressure anti-monks. Actually one of the guys had never PvPed before and was a crazy Leeroy Jenkins type, but it was all good, we got our 10 wins. He kept asking what the point of PvP was and what he could use Balthazar faction for and if he could unlock skills on his PvE character and if he could use Z keys on that character. He also said "We are all friends, right?" quite a few times but aside from his "I'm a go way over here out of your healing range" nature he was ok, I'm sure his build was cruddy because he kept healing himself, but I'm digressing. The point, as you can see from the title is my epic Axe Monk vs Sword Monk battle. I usually run around with an enchanting sword when I'm running ZB. In a kill-count match we were up by like 5-0 in the last 30 seconds with two of them left alive, two of my team were off wailing away on the mesmer when their monk wielding a chaos axe ran up to me and started hitting me with it. Turns out he was a genuine axe monk using attack skills and everything. Had a ritualist on my team, he cast Nightmare Weapon on me and said "Gogogo!". The guy must have had 3 superiors or something, because that axe monk went down in like 2 casts of Nightmare Weapon, so for future reference, Sword Monk > Axe Monk. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 03:48, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Pumpkinz 05:21, 16 April 2008 (EDT)can you check out my build misery Pumpkinz 05:56, 16 April 2008 (EDT)thx for checkin the build and giving pointers. sry about the critical strikes, i lowered it. added more into dagger and added dark prison with black mantis thrust.. better? Pumpkinz 07:27, 16 April 2008 (EDT)hello sorry to bother u.. i made another build e/a knockout Sport What one should I take up? Bear in mind, I would be doing it in Germany and I don't speak German, so it will be epic. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:51, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :Just go to the gym or something. Or badminton... I play that :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:02, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::Nah, hate gym, prefer to do something. Was talking with my girlfriend about whether I should do badminton, we decided it was too girly... Apparently volleyball is girly too. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 15:13, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::Ping pong. Or maybe steeplechasing. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:43, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Squash. Lord of all tyria 16:51, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Why don't you take up hunting niggers. — SkaKid 16:52, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::ogud1 -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:02, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Rugby doesn't take a whole lot of communication. --71.229.204.25 17:04, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Baseball. Requires no thinking whatsoever and has loads of oppourtunity for glory. Plus training for it's a pretty well-rounded workout. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:48, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Regarding the Recent Drama A single, friendly warning is a great idea. That said, injecting yourself into the discussion in an nonconstructive manner (and I realize that you meant well) can only serve to exacerbate the situation. If you tell someone that I'm not gonna appreciate having all that nonsense posted on my talk page, and he or she doesn't listen, then you're not gonna get much farther than that. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:57, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, fair enough. I've said my bit and probably more than I should have by now, I'll just pull my head back in. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 03:33, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Build writing Hey, started making a build, only registered and started the build 1 hour ago. a few quesiton 1. how do i get mini pics of skills for optionals for example. Optionals *(SoD pic) Shield of deflection for extra prot. 2. how do i get my build up on the builds to be tested? 3. i cant see to put which area it is in, e.g. pve team builds. could i have the code if i wanted the build in PvE Team builds and also PvE General. as its saying unknown when i have finished it. thanks —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Divine Bicky ( ) }. :ARGH! Ghost writing on my talk page! Please remember to sign comments on talk pages using "~~~~". Ok, time for questions: :# Mini skill pics can be added using , i.e for SoD gives :# To put a build into testing put the tag at the top of the page. You need to know the correct format for the type, for example for PvE general put "general" in for one of the types. To find the right format for the type, go to a build of that type and hit edit, see how they tagged it. :# Lemme go look those up for you, I don't make PvE team builds. Ok, the correct tag would be , capitalisation matters. :Throw that tag at the top of the page and it will be in testing, walah. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:03, 17 April 2008 (EDT) RA SUPERTANK! Fought against this PRO warrior in RA last night. I was practicing Magebane because my interrupts are horrible and this embarrasses me and I ran up against this badboy: prof=warrior/rangerRiposteRipostewill survive!"will avenge you!"StrikeComfortResilienceAnimal/build I don't know what stats he was running, it's probably top secret. We were lucky the rest of his team were all noobs and died leaving just him alive so we could focus fire to kill him otherwise he would have totally decimated us I'm sure. Magebane Shot would have had no affect on him! Oh and by the way, interrupts are noob. I was on a team with another ranger against 3 elementalists and a monk. One guy managed to die twice(I think it was the other ranger actually...) even with all those interrupts flying around and I was the only person who brought a rezz apparently. The battle went on for like 6 minutes after that with just interrupts and blinding flashes until we eventually crumbled and were told that we were "interrupt noobs" who should "leave the HA and GvG builds in HA and GvG". - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:44, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :RA is srs bsns. Just ask this clown. :Also, lol @ blindbots trolling magebanes. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:51, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::Vry srs bsns tyvm. You should only bring dedicated RA builds to RA, something like this, which is exactly the kind of support build a team typically requires in RA. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:53, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::You obviously need to go Assassin primary and pack Remedy. --71.229 07:54, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::With Magebane and Dshot? Genius. Rangers are never able to deal adequately with blind. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:56, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Interesting question... you know how SA is kinda broken with Crit strikes? Are all "deals only X damage" skills like that? Never tested. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:58, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Dunno, but I wouldn't want to run a critical bow for a boost to my 1 damage dshots. Could try it with needling I suppose, critical strikes might refund the cost of needling and a even though it's like 25 damage a sundercrit might be reasonable with a hornbow. Maybe it would hark the return of the quickshot/needling shot machine gunners! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:01, 18 April 2008 (EDT) prof=a/r crit=12+1+1 marks=10 wild=8ShotShotPoisonDaggersof the MasterEyeRemedySignet/build mirite? --71.229 08:06, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :Close as damn it anyway. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:08, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::Needs moar Way of the Assassin /sarcasm seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 08:10, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::Was hoping for interrupts with bigger damage but w/e. Also is SD just to cover the poison? Might be better with Crit Defs so you don't get wammo raped. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:11, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::U r baed. Kindle Arrows for more DPS! Ignite if you want to pwn multiple faces at once. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:13, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Man... that build might even be RA lolz worthy. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:14, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::SD for epic degen ofc. --71.229 08:15, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::If you're going to pretend to be a ranger then don't forget the part about them being a bitch to kill. Also, I'mma run something gay like this in RA I think. For lulz. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:18, 18 April 2008 (EDT) prof=a/r crit=11+1+1 marks=10 wild=8 deadlyarts=6WoundShotShotArrowsof the MasterEyeRemedySignet/build imo. Stats probably need to be tweaked as I made them up without even checking. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:19, 18 April 2008 (EDT) prof=a/r crit=12+1+1 marks=12ApostasyAccuracyShotShotof the MasterEyeRemedySignet/build --71.229 08:24, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :That build is far too serious. I am going to have to ask you to leave this section of my talk page. Please don't cause a fuss and leave quietly sir. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:26, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::lol. I almost feel really bad about wanting to run that. But I don't and I am. After they fix remedy anyway. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:30, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::Neither critical or sundering increases the damage of Needling Shot, it's a Shattering Assault anomaly, FAIL! It is perhaps worth noting that Needling Shot's crappy damage ignores armor though. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 13:10, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Aw bollocks. Don't wanna try it anymore <_< - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:17, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Ran this today in RA, was actually very powerful. Spread poison and bleeding around and follow up with some damage while having awesome energy management. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:53, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :I advise you to try exactly the same thing, with Burning Arrow. I did some critical disrupting accuracy sinning back in the day, I tried a few elites and it turned out that the elites that are good on rangers are still good on assassins. Oh and if you can interrupt you should take them anyway because they are just good. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:57, 19 April 2008 (EDT) ::I can't interrupt and I want to use Quick Shot :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:50, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :::Then for that purpose your build is excellent :D - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:58, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :::: :P Well it at least pressures monk with crazy amounts of bleeding and poison as well as some damage. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:07, 19 April 2008 (EDT) ::::: You can't pressure misery when he's in RA, he brings life sheath. --M3atwad 20:30, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::My dirty little secret :( - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 03:26, 22 April 2008 (EDT)